This invention relates generally to vacuum sweepers, and more specifically to a vacuum sweeper apparatus including a filter bag and a method of installation.
With the help of a rotating brush, upright vacuum sweepers collect dust and debris materials via the difference between the air pressure inside of the sweeper and atmospheric pressure, i.e. vacuum suction. Vacuum suction causes the dust and debris to become airborne. The air containing the dust and debris is directed to a compartment and filtered to remove the dust and debris.
Typically, a filter bag is positioned within the compartment and utilized for separating the dust and debris from the air. The filter bag not only separates the contaminants from the air but also collects the dust and debris. For convenience and efficiency, when it is full, the filter bag can be disposed of along with the dust and debris. A replacement filter bag can then be used for continued vacuum sweeper operations.
Filter bags should be constructed according to the vacuum sweeper manufacturer's specifications to ensure proper fit and performance. The use of filter bags that do not meet the manufacturer's specifications, especially replacement filter bags, or filter bags made by unauthorized manufactures can be problematic. For instance, filter bags that do not meet the manufacturer's specifications can reduce the performance of the vacuum sweeper and/or its safety characteristics.
Therefore, a need exists for a filter bag, vacuum sweeper apparatus and method of installation which reduces the risk that a substandard filter bag will be utilized during operation of the vacuum sweeper or when replacing a filter bag.